


Lone Wolf No Longer

by Morpheel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Sibling Incest, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Hop smelt far sweeter than normal.It was an observation that Leon noted the longer that the day stretched on, his hypersensitive nose twitching on a deep inhale. It wasn’t often that he was bothered by such a scent- but he could smell his younger sibling all the way from the other end of the house.He shouldn't be in heat so soon- but the least Leon could do is help him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Kudos: 110





	Lone Wolf No Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m0nstren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nstren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adopt, Don't Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398543) by [m0nstren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nstren/pseuds/m0nstren). 



> So, uh...surprise?
> 
> I don't normally edge this far into territory like this, but alas, I was hooked the moment I read m0nstren's AU! I adore Hybrids, I adore Sw/Sh right now, and I really love LeeHop. Naturally I had to slam this all into one hell of a kinky sandwich!
> 
> I hope you enjoy- and if you need a reference for Hybrids, the best I can describe them is as a Satyr, but their respective animals! Lower half wolf, upper half human, but keeping traits of their species!
> 
> ((Also I'm sure this shouldn't need to be said- but read at your own discretion? If you can't differentiate fiction from reality, then this absolutely isn't the story for you!))

Hop smelt far sweeter than normal.

It was an observation that Leon noted the longer that the day stretched on, his hypersensitive nose twitching on a deep inhale. It wasn’t often that he was bothered by such a scent- but he could smell his younger sibling all the way from the other end of the house. It was _horribly_ distracting.

His pointed ears flickered down as he shifted on the couch, attempting to lounge back and focus on the television, as monumental of a task as it was proving to be.

Raihan had taken to scratching between his ears while his cheek rested on the human’s lap, tail lazily thumping over the couch cushions. Leon had his arm bent to properly relax, fingers occasionally flexing as he rolled his shoulders comfortably into the touch. He was soaking up the attention like a sponge right now.

“Dude, this is so cheesy. I mean come on, what trainer would ever use three dragon dances _in a row and not_ …” Raihan commented after a moment, yet most of what he said after that grew jumbled the longer that he rambled on. Leon was used to his human being a talker. He’d tune it out now and then when it didn’t pertain to an actual question, ears twitching to the side as the soft sounds of something else caught his attention.

Yeah, there was no way he could hope to ignore Hop now, not when he could hear those sweet cries calling out from his nesting area. Every fibre of Leon’s being _screamed_ at him to help.

Just…not in the way that he should.

Raihan, despite having a good sense of judgment, just wasn’t versed in the delicate balance between Omega and Alpha in the Hybrid line. It’s why Leon could shift away and raise to his feet not a moment later, rear paws flexing out as he stood on his hind legs. The only thing that Raihan did was fix him with a curious look while Leon padded off towards the source of that delicious smell.

“Well…alright. Bye then.” His human shrugged off, content with resting back on the couch once more. He didn’t even suspect a thing.

Perfectly fine to him.

Leon didn’t even need to follow his nose to know exactly where his younger sibling had holed up in, his nest located right within their designated living space. It was comprised of many spare blankets and articles of clothing, most of which belonged to a combination of both him and Raihan. It was vital for an Omega to feel comfortable within their safe spaces.

The Alpha approached with caution, nose flaring at the intense smell of _heat_ that radiated from the young wolfdog. He licked his lips as the scent of it was enough to send shivers down his spine.

“Hopscotch?” Leon rumbled out, his voice deepened from thinly veiled arousal. His own scent had to be pumping out intense returning pheromones, given how the sounds all but stopped, Hop’s nose going into overdrive as he sniffled and whined from his nest.

Not a moment later he was popping his head out of the comforting fortress of blankets and sheets, the flop to his purple ears endlessly endearing. “Lee?” he spoke, his own voice raspy from overuse.

The brothers greeted each other with a small bump to each other’s noses, though Hop was quick to wince in blatant discomfort. The small moan that left him was enough to make Leon’s stomach twist, mouth watering at the delicious scent that came from inside of his nest. “L-Lee, it hurts…”

Hop was definitely deep in heat, and the thought made Leon’s cock twitch in excitement.

“Do you need help, little bro?” Leon inquired, watching the plethora of emotions flicker across Hop’s features. They may have just been reunited recently, yet Hop’s heat had caught them both by surprise, creating a moment of tense silence. Was it too soon?

In the end he reached out to grip his elder brother’s hand, tugging him inside.

Being inside of an Omega’s nest was considered the highest honor, what with the small space being their designated safe zone. It wasn’t just anyone that was allowed inside. Leon ducked beneath the opening in order to squeeze his way inside, his size making that a bit of a challenge at times, compared to his little brother.

His pupils dilated at the sight of Hop nestling into his blankets with a low whine, back arched and hips presented into the air right off the bat.

“Nothing helps, Lee. No matter how much I touch myself.” Hop confessed, proving his point all the more when he brought his hand back to slide across his soaked slit. His fluffy tail curled across his back as he canted his hips upwards, fingers jerking from side to side over his clit, the sensitive feeling making Hop shudder. “I need help…I need your knot.”

Before their separation, Leon’s knot really was the only thing that could soothe his younger sibling.

While as unconventional as it was, their relationship was a necessity, due to being each other’s only real company. Hybrids alone were rare enough as it was, but _wolfdogs_? They were too wild to be easy pets, and too mixed to properly integrate into feral culture. It was like being stuck between two separate words- stuck on the outside and looking in.

Hop had Leon, and Leon had Hop. That suited each other just fine.

“Such a pretty sight,” The older man spoke in a deep drawl, sitting back within the nest to admire Hop’s puffy arousal. It beckoned Leon to settle between his thighs, nose tracing up his inner thigh, until he could swipe his tongue through those soft folds. It garnered quite the reaction right off the bat.

Every lick drew a soft noise from his younger sibling’s throat, Leon successful in knocking away his hand to better service him. In heat or not, Leon was quite the stretch, and he’d make sure that the smaller hybrid was ready to take it. That and he tasted _sinfully_ good when he curled his tongue inside of Hop’s soaked hole.

“Leon, ohh- right there!” Hop squeaked out, his tail curling further when he pushed himself against the other’s mouth. The pressure redirected against his clit was enough to make Hop whine, having to try and stifle himself by biting into the fabric composing his nest. It wouldn’t do to have their owner catching on to what they were up to.

The older wolfdog used his thumbs to part open his labia, admiring how wet his younger brother had become.

It soaked over his chin, leaving it glistening by the time Leon was feeling Hop’s thighs tense and press together, his petite frame shaking from the effort of keeping himself up. The Alpha couldn’t get enough. His tongue fucked wetly into Hop’s hole as the Omega’s sweet cries choked against his blankets, hips rocking back, until with a final shudder he was cumming around Leon’s tongue.

The burst of slick across his mouth was like a treat to the bigger wolf, letting him lick repeatedly over Hop’s wet folds. Despite the shivers of overstimulation that wracked through his younger sibling, Leon made sure to chase every drop that he could.

By now the Alpha’s cock had become fully erect, standing flushed and proud.

Hop’s breaths were deep and ragged as he attempted to catch his breath, his hips still weakly elevated as he kept them properly canted upwards. Even though the orgasm took the edge off slightly, it only stoked the fires of his heat even further.

“You did wonderful, Hoppip. I’m proud of you.” Leon praised, keeping Hop’s hips steady while he came back down. He was honestly surprised he had the patience to last this long, chin resting upon Hop’s flank as he nestled closer. Soothing him with a deep croon. “Do you need my cock? Or some time to recover?”

Hop’s desperate chirp was answer enough.

“Please, Lee, I need you…I need you inside.” He groaned, tail curling further to better show off his puffy labia. His body was flushed so pretty from his previous orgasm, hole nice and stretched from Leon’s ministrations. It was a feast to the Alpha’s senses to hear Hop beg, “I need your knot!”

That was all the answer that Leon needed before mounting Hop not a moment later. A gentle bite to the back of his neck kept the smaller wolf pliant while Leon’s hips jabbed forward, seeking out the warmth of his younger sibling’s slit. Strong arms came down to frame the Omega’s hips, keeping him steady, _especially_ when the Alpha’s cock finally found its mark.

The moan of relief mixed with his whine of discomfort as Hop’s pussy yielded to his older brother’s cock, clenching down on reflex to grip along the shaft.

They’d fooled around plenty of times before this, but nothing could ever compare to the euphoric feeling of rutting his sibling during his heat, providing for him in ways only an Alpha could. Hop was squeezed around his shaft and cock, pussy slick enough to make the glide effortless. It didn’t take long for the smaller hybrid to adjust to his sibling’s size inside of him.

“Ohh, oh fuck, Lee! Harder!” he cried, only to find his face muffled into the sheets, left pressed into his own drool soaked fabric. Instead Hop buried his fangs into it obediently, using it to gag himself, hearing how pitiful and desperate he whined.

In a literal and figurative sense, he _was_ acting like a bitch in heat.

Nothing soothed the fire burning within his abdomen quite like his brother’s knot, and Hop ground himself back in blatant need to get it. His pussy swallowed up Leon’s cock with every snap of the Alpha’s hips, his back arched in order to better angle his rear. Hop could _feel_ the base of it throbbing and swelling against his slit, occasionally hitting an angle to grind against his clit as well.

His big brother’s cock was filling his body so damned good, making the younger wolfdog’s head spin at the effort of keeping his hind legs steady. If it weren’t for Leon’s arms bracketing his hips, no doubt Hop would have collapsed long ago, left at the mercy of his Alpha’s tempo.

It was so easy to let go and let his older brother take the lead, trusting Leon with his very core to always give him exactly what he needed. To take care of him.

“You’re so wet, Hoppip. How long have you been craving this?” Leon huffed out between sharp snaps of his hips, feeling how readily his little brother’s body blossomed for him. His inner walls were warm and tight as they milked over his shaft, the glide smooth, especially after working an orgasm previously out of the younger wolfdog. “Been needing me to fill you, give you what you need?”

It’s been far too long since he could hold his brother like this, to be joined this closely together after ages apart.

Leon’s ears perked as he heard the muffled and desperate cries slipping past the blanket in Hop’s teeth, noting it was already almost shredded from how hard his little brother was ripping into it. It stoked the older wolfdog’s pride something fierce to see. With a gentle yet firm grip, he pulled Hops head back by his pretty collar, hearing the hitch the action resulted in.

“How close are you, Hop?” Leon asked, borderline growling into the twitching purple of his younger sibling’s ear. Their pace had devolved into little more than mindless rutting, Leon hardly able to control himself from the intense scent of Hop’s heat, driving his cock deep enough to stir against his very cervix. No doubt after his heat Hop would be feeling very, very sore.

“Lee… _Lee!_ Oh, yes, _M’gonna cum_!” Hop whispered between the fabric in his teeth, tears of overstimulation beginning to prickle at the edge of his vision. He’d been pent up for the duration of his heat, left open and wanting for a thick knot to plug him.

He wouldn’t have to wait much longer for it.

Leon’s breath had turned heavy and ragged when his hips faltered in their pace, then buckled down thricefold to rattle the very foundation of his little brother’s nest. He slammed repeatedly into Hop’s core, hearing how his beloved sibling’s voice pitched into outright desperation, howling so pretty for his big brother’s cum.

All it took was one thrust, two, before he felt Hop’s inner walls clench tight around him as he shuddered in a powerful orgasm. The older wolfdog was more than just a _little_ pent up from their time apart, his knot locking firm, pulsing slowly as it filled his brother’s womb with thick lines of cum.

He couldn’t even keep track of how long they spent huddled close together, Hop’s desperate whines filling the air as his body stretched to accommodate Leon’s load.

By the time Leon was finished, a tiny pouch had formed within the younger wolfdog’s stomach, cum drooling out from around the edges of Leon’s knot when there just wasn’t any more room to fill within his younger brother. The Alpha slumped down with a content rumble once when he knew his balls were properly emptied, knot occasionally twitching in response.

“L-Lee…” Hop whimpered, completely blissed out on cloud nine. He knocked his head back and affectionately purred against his older sibling’s neck.

His floppy ears were perked high in excitement, tail trying to wiggle between their bodies as Leon crooned back soothingly in response. He was active enough to accidentally tug against their knot, drawing a small noise from his throat as he clenched on reflex. It drew another warm line of cum into his insides, and Leon settled him right back on down with a quiet shoosh.

He licked across Hop’s neck when the Omega could finally settle himself back down, spread out along the nest with a quiet and content sigh leaving him.

“I’m right here for you, Hop. Nobody will ever take you away from me again.” Leon muttered, quiet enough to keep the peace of their afterglow. No force of nature will separate him from his beloved Hoppip again, not even over Leon’s dead body. He pulled the small wolfdog close to his chest and wrapped both of his arms around him, eyes slipping slowly shut when he did so.

It was just him and Hop in this moment, and Leon would cherish every last second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I still regret absolutely nothing. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
